Computer voice
The computer voice is the main antagonist in the fnah sires. Fnah 1 Most likely that the computer voice is found in cam 6A. However the phone guy mention some infomation about him. Apprance The computer voice is a mix of parts connected to one endoskeleton. Fnah 2 The computer voice does return only to be found in the office to the left (Blocks one door). He does not harm you in fnah 2. Fnah 3 The computer voice does return in fnah 3. Only in the minigames. Appearance In the minigames his appearance looks like Fnaf's purple guy. Fnah 4 Sadly, the computer voice is absent in fnah 4. But he could be found in the storage room. Fnah 5 The coumputer voice returns in Fnah 5. However, he is the antagonist in the game. He secretly "pretends" to be one of the original animatronics. Apparance In the fifth game, the coumputer voice is the same from the 1st game. Only one wire shows off his body. Night 5 The computer voice "pretends" to be one friendly person. However, he will tell you directions to follow to the forbiddien room. Upon entering the room, he will say that everyone is in this room. He activates the secert scooper, and kills the player. Fnah 6 Just like the others, he is found outside the building. Thus his appearance is a withered version of the originals and has his mask on. Yes, the player has to do maintiance in the last location. Upon doing the maintinance, the computer then starts talking to you. "I have seen you too many times. And my plan actually worked!" Quotes Night 1 (6th game) "Welcome back to my old place." "as you already know that other people worked here before you...And had disappeared." Upon doing 1st mainatince "This is an unknown animatronic. You know....Its old and broken lets fix it up." "Please note that you have to be careful not to harm the animatronic as it will get mad at you....Yes it does have feelings too." "Please enter the passcode (Randomizes). 1,2,0,8,8,9,7,9." At the end (if you survived) "Good job today. I know that you are new. So let me show you how to exit. Use the door behind you to leave...Yes i will see you soon" Night 2 "Welcome back to your second day. Let do some mainatance in the office." "I do want to warn you, that the animatronics will come and find you." "Ok....sorry about that... well to be careful and not get found please make sure the room is quiet...to Prevent the animatronics from coming in................so yeah any noise will cause them to be in search mode.' Upon doing 2nd maintance "Before you is....Um..oh.....Its the shadow puppet." "Just warning you to be careful not to destroy him. Appearenently someone had found him outside." Ending of fnah 6 "I see you really done your best....I know its been so long since the last worker was here. man he really had it going there. But there is omething ''' I '''have to say....Thanks so much for helping me getting my animatronics working again. (Unexpect error voice takes over) I need to be free. I need your soul! (Random noise)" "(Future Mike speks at this point) You have been warned never I...I...I mean never do all this. He wants you dead to be free. Maybe its true that he is evil." Triva # The computer voice ressembles somewhat of FNAF"s ennard. Category:Male Category:Dead Category:Not free (yet)